1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable drill stand for a core drilling machine for driving an annular core bit, preferably, for drilling concrete and masonry.
2. Description of the Prior Act
Because core drilling necessitates high torques and high displacement forces, the drill stand is usually mounted on a surface of a drilled constructional component.
German Publication DE-36 03 847 discloses a drill stand having a one-piece base plate on which stand posts and a vacuum suction cup are mounted. Upon the drill stand being secured on the constructional component with the vacuum suction cup, the position of the rotational axis of the annular core bit is precisely defined, which does not permit any further adjustment of the core drilling.
German Publication DE-197 31 773 discloses a portable drill stand having a one-piece base plate with an elongate opening and a tap bolt displaceable therein for an adjustable mounting of the base plate on the surface of the drilled constructional component. For securing a stand post on the base plate two support blocks are provided. The attachment of the drill stand with the preliminary set, tap bolt is expensive and, moreover, leads to the damage of the surface the drill stand is mounted on.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a drill stand that can easily be mounted on a constructional component and which would insure an easy adjustment of the core drilling.